


Extinguish

by crabmoney3



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Ghosts, blaseball cares, blaseballidays, danger zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoney3/pseuds/crabmoney3
Summary: In a special match for the Blaseballidays, Nagomi McDaniel is up to bat for the Ghosts against former teammate, Forrest Best, pitching for the Danger Zones.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Extinguish

**Author's Note:**

> Sam from the crabitat pointed out this happening and i had to write it right now immediately

Extinguish

by crabmoney3

Nagomi McDaniel lurks on deck once again. Someone has been incinerated. She can't keep track of who. As desperately as she wants to care, she knows better at this point. Here and now is not the place for fear. It is not the time for love. Piles of ashes smolder all over the field, and it's only a matter of time before someone else joins them. The smell of smoke and flesh floats rancid in the air, but it does not matter to her. She has watched so many die so many times. She no longer feels remorse swallowing the flames as they fall away from her teammates' remains. If she doesn't look at them, if she doesn't think too hard about it, it's almost like it does not matter.

Someone has been incinerated. Nagomi feasts. She feels her blood turn to magma as her insides burn. Her eyes flicker bright, irises like molten gold as lava drips from the corners of her mouth and flames pulse through her fingertips. Nagomi, magmatic, takes one more practice swing before stepping into the batter's box. She slams her bat down on home, scattering the settled dust high into the air. Her muscles ache and sting with the energy, ready to release herself onto the field. She plans to demolish the ball and never stop running. She raises her head to see the poor pitcher she will force to disappoint their teammates.

Her eyes meet the blank mannequined head of Forrest Best. Forrest, always so expressive with no features. Her former teammate. She hasn't seen him since the ascension. He shifts nervously, angrily, anxiously on massive crab legs, readying the ball for the pitch and matching Nagomi's own stance. Forrest always knew how she felt—even when she was trapped in the shell, he could feel her pain and her fear. He's doing it now. She can see him doing it, reading her like her thoughts and emotions are an open book in a language she was never taught to read. She feels the magma burn brighter and the flames fill up her lungs, smoke rising from her pores. Why should he still know her like this? When she hasn't seen him? When she doesn't even know why they're here, now, facing all the doom and destruction all over again from opposite teams? It is not the time for love, here. There is no place left for fear. She is ready to swing.

Forrest Best's demeanor softens. He understands. He lets loose the pitch, a beautiful pitch right down the middle, made perfect for Nagomi to knock out of the park. He wants to make it easier for her. His arm reaches towards her as he releases the ball. Nagomi remembers ascension.

She feels the glow of ascension surrounding her. She is rising with her team, with her family in Baltimore. They are glowing and happy and going up. She raises higher and smiles. Then she freezes. A force grips her, back on the ground. Fear and panic as the rest of them go up and she is stuck, unmoving. She calls for help and looks up as the rest of the team tries and fails to scramble back for her. She sees Forrest Best, reaching out for her. Nagomi reaches back, desperate as her fingertips brush against the polished wood of his hand. But it's too late. She is yanked back to Earth.

Nagomi watches Forrest's pitch near closer and closer to the plate. She runs her finger along the bat, the same texture as Forrest's hand. This is not the time for love. She tries to push the thought out of her head, but she can't. She thinks about the emptiness left in her heart where her teammates once were. This is not the place for fear but she worries about losing them all over again, being pulled away from the people she loves. She flinches as the ball flies over home plate and it tears of lava pour from her eyes before going cold, falling to the ground as igneous stones. She is smothered and snuffed out by the fear and the love.

The Umpire calls strike one.


End file.
